the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cole MacGrath
|image1= |caption1=''You picked the wrong guy to screw with.'' |row1=Patron Saint of New Marais Demon of Empire City Kessler Empire City Cole |row2=PlayStation |row3=Eric Ladin (as Cole) Jason Cottle (as Kessler) |row4=inFamous |row5=''inFamous'' |row6=Video Game }}Cole MacGrath is the main protagonist of inFamous and inFamous 2. He would be playable in The Crossover Game. Trophy Information THE MAN WHO LIVES BY KARMA Cole MacGrath went from being a simple bike messenger to the savior of Empire City. Given powers from an exploding Ray Sphere, Cole has the ability to store, control, and unleash electricity in a variety of powerful ways. The electricity running through his body gives Cole enhanced strength, agility, durability and reflexes as well as a fast healing factor. On the path of good, Cole is a selfless hero who uses his powers to battle evil and injustice throughout the city, however... Granted dangerous new abilities by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self. Indeed, his increase in power comes at a cost to his opponents, as he sucks the life out of others to heal himself more quickly. Cole MacGrath's Legacy Official Media: * inFamous * inFamous 2 * inFamous: Festival of Blood * Street Fighter x Tekken * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Unofficial/Non-Canon: * Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny * Soul Calibur V * The Sims 2 * The Sims 3 * The Sims 4 * PlayStation Flash Battle Royale * PlayStation x Nintendo: Super Smash Bros All-Stars * Brawl Legends (Manga) * PlayStation All-Stars Storm * inFamous Retribution (Comic) Story TBA Moveset Cole is available in four variations. They are Patron Saint of New Marais, Demon of Empire City, Kessler, and Empire City Cole. Normal Combos * Neutral: Cole swings his Amp up, then down, and finishes with an electric shock or a wide clearing outward swing. Attacking while in the air, Ryu does a short-ranged punch performed while in a crouching position. * Forward/Backward: If Cole is moving at a moderate pace, he will wind up his right fist before punching downward on the foe's collarbone, same as Ryu's. If Cole is dashing, he will do a spinning inward slash with his Gigawatt Blades. * Upward: Cole does an upward strike with his Amp. If using this in the air while in Good Karma, Cole fires an orb of electricity upwards. If a lightning bolt is fired, can make the orb target the opponent. If using this in the air while in Evil Karma, Cole fires a beam of energy upwards. * Downward: Cole sweeps the ground with his Amp. While in the air, Cole descends and slams the ground with his Amp for a Thunder Drop, unleashing a shockwave that knocks the opponent into the air. * Running Animation: Instead of performing a running animation, Cole will use Induction Grind to move across the stage. Smash Attacks * Side (Good): Cole does a downward slam with his Amp. * Side (Evil): Evil Cole engulfs his hand in flames, then does a fiery punch. * Up (Good): Cole raises his Amp above him, and generates a small explosion which damages opponents. * Up (Evil): Evil Cole fires three blasts of flame upwards, launching opponents above him. * Down (Good): Cole generates two barriers made of icicle shards around him, damaging opponents. * Down (Evil): Evil Cole fires a wave of energy that sends opponents around him away. Special Moves (Good) * Neutral - Lightning Bolt: Cole fires a powerful lightning bolt from his hand that chains off conductive surfaces, striking any opponents. * Back/Forward - Sticky Grenade: Cole throws an electric grenade which sticks on the opponent or an wall before exploding. * Upward - Ice Launch: Cole leaps into the air, leaving a blast of ice underneath him. If performed in the air, the ice structure falls, hitting anyone beneath it. * Downward - Shockwave: Cole swings his arms forward, firing an electric shockwave. Holding the attack button will charge this move, allowing it to appear larger and travel further. This move deals damage to anyone it touches and as a bonus effect will act as a moving wall- this move will push opponents back. Special Moves (Evil) * Neutral - Arc Lightning: Cole fires a continuous stream of lightning from his hands that chains off of conductive surfaces and enemies. * Back/Forward - Double Grenade: Cole throws two electricity grenades which both instantly explodes when it makes contact with a wall or an opponent. * Upward - Firebird Strike: Cole engulfs himself in flames and flies in a selected direction which depends on the control stick. * Downward - Oil Spike: Cole drops a spot of oil which can trap opponents, allowing him to attack them freely. Supers (Good) * Human Bullet: Cole uses Kinetic Pulse to pick up the opponent and throw them across the stage. Any fighters who come into contact with the projectiled character will be KO'd along with the thrown character. * Karmic Overload: Cole's body surges with electricity, changing a few of his special moves for a brief time. ** Neutral - Ionic Freeze: Cole unleashes a wave of ice spikes that freezes any opponents in the way. ** Back/Forward - Ionic Vortex: Cole fires a giant tornado which will simply travel in a single direction, collecting opponents who try to run. It will also collect items scattered around the stage. ** Downward - Lightning Storm: Cole calls a lightning storm, dealing a large amount of damage that will instant KO any opponents caught in it. Using this move immediately ends the Super. Supers (Evil) * Human Bullet: Cole uses electromagnetism to pick up an enemy and throw them across the stage. Any fighters who come into contact with the projectiled character will be KO'd along with the thrown character. * The Beast Awakens: Cole's body surges with the power of The Beast, changing his moveset for a brief time. He can also shoot an amplified version of his grenade, which moves in a slight arc and explodes on contact. ** Neutral - Ionic Drain: Cole activates his Ionic Drain, dealing a large amount of damage that will heal his damage take, as well as instantly KO all opponents caught in its path. Using this move immediately ends the Super. You can hold the button for a longer duration. ** Back/Forward - Gravity Field: Cole unleashes a strong gravity field that pulls opponents toward himself. ** Upward - Electric Flame Pillar (Up): Cole shoots a powerful beam of fire upwards from the ground, which deals a large amount of damage. ** Downward - Electric Flame Pillar (Down): Cole shoots a powerful beam of fire downwards from the air, which deals a large amount of damage. Taunts (Good) * Up: Cole juggles Ice Grenades and says "I've got time for this." * Side: Cole beckons the opponents and says "Bring it on, man." * Down: Cole pulls out his amp and powers it with both hands. Taunts (Evil) * Up: Evil Cole juggles Napalm Grenades and says "I've got time for this." * Side: Evil Cole pulls out his amp and threateningly points it forward, saying "You idiots never learn". * Down: Evil Cole ignites both his hands and says "Feel that power, baby!" while looking around. Animations * Character Intro: Cole thunder drops to the stage and puts his amp on his back. * Victory Screen: Cole holds his amp to the side and says "When you learn how to fight, call me." * Losing Screen: Cole holds his hand behind his head and looks down in defeat. * Idle Animation: Cole stands in a hunched over, battle-ready stance, similar to Delsin Rowe. He will occasionally crack his knuckles or look around. Costumes Patron Saint of New Marais *'Hero Cole:' Cole's outfit from inFamous 2, at maximum good karma. *'Courier Jacket:' Cole's outfit from the beginning of inFamous 2. *'Reanimated Cole:' Cole's outfit from PlayStation All-Stars Storm, after being reanimated by Kabuto Yakushi. *'Street Fighter x Tekken:' Cole's appearance from Street Fighter x Tekken, with his colors representing his Hero Karma. Demon of Empire City *'Evil Cole:' Cole's outfit from inFamous 2, at maximum evil karma. *'Reaper Cole:' Cole's reaper-inspired outfit from inFamous 2. *'Evil Among Thieves:' Evil Cole's outfit from Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, bearing lighting on his arms. *'Street Fighter x Tekken:' Cole's appearance from Street Fighter x Tekken, with his colors representing his Evil Karma. Kessler *'Empire City:' Kessler's outfit from inFamous. *'Kessler Holmes:' Cole MacGrath's aged appearance from inFamous Retribution. *'The True Beast:' The evil Future Cole from inFamous Retribution. *'New Cole:' Cole's design from the original trailer to inFamous 2, wherein he wore a black shirt, had longer hair, and looked quite different. Empire City Cole *'Courier turned Conduit:' Cole's outfit from inFamous. *'Recuperation:' Cole's outfit he wore in the hospital. *'Wedding Day:' Cole wearing the wedding outfit from the photo carried by Kessler. *'Street Fighter x Tekken:' Cole's inFamous 2 outfit as it appears in Street Fighter x Tekken, with his colors representing his Neutral Karma. Gallery Cole MacGrath Sprites.png Crossover DS Battle.png|Cole in a battle Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:InFamous Category:The Crossover Game Category:Fighters Category:Licensed Category:Console Characters